His Helping Hand
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: The Lord offers Karen some help, even though he know's she one tough cookie. REVIEW


Nineteen year old Karen Spencer had had the worst day of her life yet. So far she had been late for her seminars, had had a fight with her best friend, failed to turn one of her finals in on time and she had stepped into a muddy puddle on the way back home. The day's events had left the young Christian woman irritable and frustrated. Tired and weary she threw herself onto her bed and kicked of her wet shoes and socks. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and flipped it open. Seeing the text she opened it and groaned, plopping her head back down on the pillows.

**Don't forget **

**Interview, Sunday 12****th**** 11:30.**

**Don't be late**

**Love Mom**

Karen let the cell fall out of her hand and it fell to the floor. Turning to lie on her back she looked up at the ceiling like it held all the answers to her problems. Karen had been worried about the interview ever since she received the email telling her to come in. It wasn't the actual interview that frightened her, it was herself. The fear that she might not have what they were looking for, or the fact that she might shoot herself in the foot by mistake. She was a bit of a hothead and that had been the problem. She had asked the Lord earlier to extinguish her flame but there was always that little voice from deep within that disagreed.

'' _But I made you like that. Why do you want to change?''_

'' But Lord if it's going to be a problem then I need to change.''

Silence.

Karen sighed. She new God had a point but so did she.

Suddenly the wall opposite her caught her attention. Without realising why, she got up and stood in front of it. She then looked down at her hands. She knew they weren't very strong but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and suddenly struck the wall with her palm. It felt good. Closing her eyes she struck it again with both hands one after the other. Not hard but hard enough to feel some slight discomfort. In the midst of her hitting the wall, she imagined the wall as her interview. It loomed over like a giant shadow, dark and menacing. She then placed both her ands against it and tried pushing it over. She knew it was useless but she was stubborn and carried on. Finally she gave up. She leaned against it with her hands and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt another comforting presence and cringed in slight embarrassment. She knew she had been caught and He was laughing.

'' You know I can help you with that if you like.'' Karen glared at him and carried on pushing.

'' No thanks I got this.''

He smiled softly at her

'' I know that's why I opened the door for you, but have faith in me and yourself.''

'' And I told you I don't need your help''

Both of them remained silent after that. Karen kept pushing against the wall in front of her. After some time, her efforts were in vain and, yet that stubborn streak in her refused to admit defeat. She knew what was at stake and that's why she refused to back down. It had always been her dream to work at the zoo but if she didn't get it, not only would she fail herself and her family but also God. And she loved him too much to do that. However it was only a matter of time before she collapsed against the wall exhausted.

'' Will you let me help you now Karen?''

She turned her gaze to look at Him. He had never left her side. She hung her head in shame. Even after she had been rude to him He had stayed with her.

Yes Lord. Please I can't face this alone. I'm sorry for acting the way I did Lord.''

'' Here.''

He stood behind her and the pair pushed together. Suddenly the wall gave way and it lay crumbled and broken at their feet. Karen smiled up at Him and threw her arms around him.

'' Will you please go with me Lord, to the interview on Sunday. I can't do this by myself.''

'' I am always with you'' he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

Karen then opened her eyes and smiled. She was back in her bedroom, and she chuckled when she saw the wall still intact. The only difference was the peaceful feeling that filled her entire being. She glanced outside her window and smiled knowingly.

'' Thanks Lord. You're the best.''

Outside her bedroom window a little bird flew off her window sill and disappeared into the crystal blue sky.


End file.
